Only For Me To See
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Amu is teased and bullied for what she loves however is proud for her love of it. One day she comes across a young teen not much older than her who is under a curse. Will she be able to break through his curse and set him free forever? Read to find out. Pairings;Amuto/Kutau/Rimahiko Romance/Humor/Supernatural DISCONTINUES/RE CONTINUED ON WATT PA- READ LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO!
1. Chapter 1- First day of school

**A.N.- Hey. I made another story. A lot of people have voted for this story. So here it is. Please read my other story. Anyways hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Ages- Every one's in high school**

**Amu- 15- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Ikuto- 17- Senior- Last year**

**Ikuto and Utau are not related**

**Utau- 16- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Kukai- 16- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Nagi- 17- Junior- 3rd year**

**Rima- 15- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**

**Also they're are in America. Preferably Miami, Florida. Yep the Sunshine State.**

**Also big thanks to vXxBlackRabbitxXv. She helped edited this story. Without her this would make no sense. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. All rights belong to Peach-Pitt**

* * *

**Chapter 1- First Day OF School-**

* * *

**7/31/14**

**Normal P.O.V- btw all this anime details are not right**

Amu woke up late once again. She was going to be late for school and on her first day too. Now she really wished she has gone to sleep earlier last night than stayed up watching Anime, however, it was a new Fairy Tail episode. Plus, the new season of Sword Art online came out a couple of weeks ago. Then again she could have watched it on the weekend like a normal person. Oh who is she kidding? No normal person watches Anime on the weekend. The watch it whenever they want.

Amu rushed to the bathroom and finished getting ready in 10 minutes. She packed the new manga for Fairy tail that came out this month and grabbed her skateboard before going downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and put it in her moutH and was out the door riding to school at her own pace. She heard the bell ring from a distance and could tell she had 5 minutes left to head to class, because there were lots of people entering.

Amu kicked faster and went through a clearing. She went a bit to fast and is now out of control. She went throughout the entire yard, attracting everyone's attention. Someone opened the school door and she went in while screaming sorry. Good thing her class is on the first floor. The door was opened to her class so she rolled in really fast with her hands in front of her. She lost her balance and now everything went slow 'mo. She was now flying through the air and waited for impact with the hard ground. That never came. She landed on something warm. With arms.

"Hey...Hinamori. You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Names, Souma Kukai."**( Ha, you all thought it was Ikuto)**

"Thanks. Um...you can put me down now. Also, how do you know my name?"

"Well there's not a lot of pink headed people in this school, so yeah."

"Hello there whore. Stay away from Kukai, my _boyfriend_." A jealous Utau said

"Calm down. She's not going to do anything to take me away from you. No need to get jealous, Uta" Kukai was interrupted by the one and the only, Utau

"Don't you _dare_ say that word with my name in the same sentence."

"OK," Kukai answered, obediently

"Class settle do- whoa!" Nikaido tripped again. On nothing, but air.

Everyone went to their own seats that they want. Since it was homeroom they just sit around for 10 minutes, then go to first period. There were 5 rows with 5 seats per row. Utau sat in the second row with Kukai next to her. Nagi sat behind Utau and Rima sat next to him. Amu took a seat in the left in the last row. Since there were not a lot of people in this homeroom only the first 4 rows filled. Amu took out her Manga and began to catch up on what was happening with Fairy tail.

"Class, I have to go to the main office real quick. I'll be back soon." Mr. Nikaido said, leaving the classroom

She took out her MP3 player and played Mirai Nikki's first opening. It was a little scary, but good. She may not understand the Japanese woman singing, but it sounded good. Amu didn't notice the popular snob, making her way over to where she sat. Utau then picked up Amu's book making Amu jolt up from her seat.

"Hey-"Amu started, but then saw who took her book. She fell silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue? What's this. You're still into this thing called...aninimne?" The tall blonde asked

"It's called _anime, _and yes. Now if you don't mind..." Amu snatched her book back

"...I'll be taking this back." She finished with her precious book in her hands.

"What's this?" Rima took out Amu's ear plug from the MP3 player and the Japanese song began playing throughout the room.

"You listen to this type of music and you have no idea what it means. Loser." The petite blonde commented.

"Hey, give me my things back." Amu snatched all her things and put them in her bag.

"He's coming!" a student yelled who was by the door. He keeps watch for whenever the teacher comes back to the room. Everyone ran to their seats and sat down like nothing ever happened.

'Why do they always have to tease me about something I love?' Amu thought

The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone was just getting to know everyone and the teachers. Amu got teased most of the time during the day. At least she had an escape twice a day. Amu found two spots for herself during the school day. One was by this tree with a big shade from the sun. She could go there during Lunch. There was also a way onto the roof without getting caught. She could ride her board and do tricks up their, during her free period.

She didn't make any friend, 'cause she doesn't need any. She always talks to herself when something happens in an anime that blows your mind. Besides, she has to go home and order celestial keys. She saw they had them on sale online. She planned to go to E bay. You could buy props from the anime at really cheap prices online.

* * *

Amu went home quick on her board. This time she was in control and did a few tricks while leaving. When she got home she greeted her mother and told her all lies.

"Hi, dear. How was your first day of school?"

"Hi mama. It was awesome. I made lot's of friends and everyone's so nice to me."

"Oh that's good. Ok you go upstairs and wash up."

Amu went upstairs to her bedroom. She felt bad for lying to her mom. Then again, she can't tell them the truth. She doesn't want pity and they would make a big deal about it. That's something Amu doesn't want to do. Amu grabbed her laptop from her charger and plopped down on her bed. She went online to E bay and ordered. Her mom gave her a personal credit card for anything anime related. Amu bought they keys and the set should be at her house in 3-5 weeks.

Amu couldn't wait. She watched anime all day until dinner. When she finished eating she went upstairs to finish some homework. It's not really homework. It's just to fill out what clubs you want to do and other things. Once Amu finished, she read one book of Gauken Alice. Then she went to bed around 10:30, the earliest she has ever went to sleep.

Amu wanted to wake up early for school. Before she went to bed though she went to someplace online. She chatted with a total stranger. She's been using this thing for about a year now. That person online who she has never met before, is her only friend. Amu tells her everything about what happens at school. She tells the truth to this mystery person. By the sounds of it the mystery person is a girl.

Amu told this girl about her problem at school. Mystery girls said "I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning."

Amu wondered what she meant. Amu didn't think about it much and fell asleep.

**Next Morning-**

For once Amu woke up early. School starts at 8:15 and she woke up at 7:25. She looked very presentable today. Her school has no uniform. She wore a blue shirt and it was a little frilly at the bottom. There was a lace at the shoulders and a top layer of lace around the bottom part of the shirt. She put on a jeans skirt, that showed her skinny, creamy legs. She actually ate some breakfast.

Her mom asked her to go get the mail. Amu went outside and found a box. Nobody told her they were ordering something. Amu got the mail and set it inside. She came back outside and took the small box to her room. The box was sent for her, because it had her name. She opened it and there was a note with a necklace. The note was an explanation for what was going on.

_"Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_You may be wondering what this is. I'll explain everything._

_This necklace is special. It has a lock on the necklace._

_You'll find out why there is no key to it later on._

_First off, when you wear this, you must never take it off ever._

_Never give it to anyone. Bad things will happen._

_Don't think this is a prank, because it's not._

_If you do take it off, don't say I didn't warn you._

_This necklace holds a special gift with it._

_That's all I'm allowed to say. I hope this helps_

_with your entire life._

_Sincerely, Mystery friend._

'Who could of send that?' Amu thought To herself. Amu looked for the necklace and put it on. The lock was in the shape of a four leaf clover. Amu thought this might bring her some luck. Amu secured the necklace around her neck and rode to school on her board. Even in a skirt she's an awesome border. She watched this anime called Air gear. The people would have these roller skates and were in the air. Having a skate board is pretty close to that.

Nothing seemed to change in school that much. She still got teased about her abnormal hair color and her obsession to anime. Amu thought the necklace was just a piece of crap. It changed nothing. She still kept it on in case something might happen. After school she went home. Her parents had work so she had the entire house to herself for the day. She decided to go make a little anime cave on her bed and watch Tora Dora. She could also maybe watch some of Kuro shit suji. So much to do. Good thing she has no homework.

**3 Hours later-**

It was now 7:30. Amu was now on the episode where Taiga went to go check on Ami.

**(Not Amu's sister. She's an only child. I'm talking about the Ami from Tora Dora)**

Taiga came downstairs halfway where Ruuji was waiting at the bottom. She made a sound and put one hand in front of her breast and made a noise saying "Booh! And Booh!...and...booh- ahh!" Taiga was then put both her hands down where her privates where and made and explosion noise. Then Ami came down the stairs and threw a show at Taiga making her fall down the stairs.

As Taiga fell Amu heard a tapping noise from her balcony window. She paused the video as Taiga was falling down. She waited to hear something again. After 5 seconds there was another tapping. Amu slowly got out of her cave on the bed and slowly made her way to the balcony. When she got close enough she pulled the curtain open. She was sure someone would be there. She then went out side to see the city lights.

Then Amu turned around to go back inside. She froze at what she saw. There. Was. A. Man. In. Her. Bed.

She had no idea what to say so she fainted on the spot.

**8/1/14**

* * *

**A.N- Look at how evil I am. I left you with a cliffy. Oh what happened next you might be wondering. Well as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I have the entire story already. I just need to post it. Muwahha! Anyways in order for me to have do this, no one could edit this. So if you want to know what happened next then who wants to edit this story for me. Pm me. Other than that please review to find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2- Explanations

**A.N.- Hey guys. So here's the next chapter. I'll just say this in advance, thanks for the reviews. Anyways please R&amp;R. Also read my other story. So I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. I own the plot though. I think. If no one else made a story similar to this one. Here it is.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Explanations-**

**Recap-**

_**"She had no idea what to say so she fainted on the spot."**_

* * *

**8/1/14**

**Normal P.O.V.-**

Amu fainted. No boy other than her papa has ever been in her room. This was all to new for her. Plus who wouldn't faint when you have a hot guy on your bed? The boy who was probably 17 put the book down and went over to her. With a sigh he picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. He tucked her in and sat next to her. He looked at her necklace then at his key. He yawned and went into bed next to her.

The boy snuggled with Amu. Amu was facing his chest. Their legs were entangled and he had his arms draped over her. She groaned and stirred a bit. she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered what happened before she fainted. She look around her room to find no one. Then she sighed in relief. She checked the time and it was 7:25. Time for school she thought.

Amu went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth. Then she washed her face. When she looked in the mirror she saw a boy behind her. She gasped and turned around to just find her shower curtain open. She put one hand over her heart and sighed. Then she turned around and when she was about to shriek the man put one hand over her mouth.

"Please be quiet. I don't want you to faint anymore. Now nod if you understand." The man said.

Amu nodded quickly then he let go. She stayed quiet. Nobody moved for about 5 minutes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh...can you get out? I need to change," Amu requested softly.

"Just change," he said casually

"P-per-pervert!" Amu's eyes widen at his words. Is he not human. He just said it like nothing.

Amu pushed him out the bathroom and closed the door. She slid down until her butt hit the ground.

"I have a boy in my room. I have a boy in my room." Amu repeated to herself over and over.

After awhile Amu came out of the bathroom with an ocean blue skirt. She put on leggings. She had on a yellow top. She put her necklace inside her shirt. She put her hair into a messy, but cute, side pony tail. The man was at her desk going through her anime drawings. Yep, Amu made drawings for anime. She made money by making anime merchandise and selling them at Anime expos.

"Put that down,"Amu said snatching the drawings and putting them in her drawer.

"Now,explain your reason for being here or I'm calling the cops," Amu threatened, taking out her anime sticker covered, cell phone.

"Kinda of a long story," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Walk and talk. I gotta go to school," Amu said, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs with her skate board.

"Keep up," Amu said, getting on her board. She went at a slow pace since she wasn't in a rush.

"Alright first off my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm 17," Ikuto introduced himself.

"OK. I'm Hina-" Amu got interrupted by Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu, age 15, sophomore in high school. You have a father and a mother. You're an only child." Ikuto said listing off the basics.

"Are you a stalker or something? How do you know all this and why were you in my room?"

"Let's start from 2 days ago. You got a package. There was a necklace inside with a note. You accepted the gift and here I am. I'm supposed to change your school life." He explained

"Ok the first two things are correct, but not the last one. How are you supposed to change my life. I thought it was just the necklace. I didn't expect some boy to show up in my room the next day. Can't I return you or something?"

"Nope. Once you accept the gift you keep it forever. The only way to get rid of me is to make me visible again. To do that you have to have a better life. Once you do I'll leave forever with the necklace and you'll forget all about me," He told.

"Wait, you're invisible. How come I can see you then?"

"You have the necklace. The lock comes with a power to see me. If someone else wears it then they can see me. Also the reason I know almost everything about you is, because whoever wears the lock, I see their basic info."

"Oh. I don't believe you. If you're really invisible then everyone would notice a new student the minute you walk into school."

"Whatever."

* * *

Amu rode into school not killing anyone this time. She got off her skateboard and put her things in her locker. She headed to homeroom. No one has said a word about Ikuto. Was he really invisible or was everyone blind? How could you not see blue hair?

When Amu got into homeroom no one said a word as she walked in. When she sat down Ikuto sat next to her. Suddenly Utau came up to tease Amu.

"Did you die your hair pink to get attention? Listen up, no boys is ever going to fall in love with you or even give you their attention." Utau said pointing her lollipop at Amu.

Did Utau not see the boy next to Amu?

"Go away and my hair is naturally pink," Amu said, in defense.

"Yeah right."

Ikuto was just smirking the entire time. He got up and went behind Utau. He took her long braid and undid it. She gasped and turned around trying to find the culprit.

"Who did that?!" Utau yelled silencing everyone

"No one did, babe." Kukai said confused.

"No someone took out my braid. It took me a long time to do this morning." Then Utau covered her mouth

"You told everyone that you make your hair at night and when you wake up your hair is perfect. Have you been lying for 2 years." Amu aid with a smirk.

"Urghhh." Utau went to her seat and crossed her arms.

"Thanks." Amu whispered so no one thought she was talking to herself.

"No problem. Remember, I have to make your life better." Ikuto said in at a normal tone.

Seriously. How does no one notice him? Nikaido then walked in. Amu raised her hand and Nikaido called on her.

"Mr. Nikaido, don't we have a new student?"

"No Himamori, we don't. Why? Were you expecting someone?"

"No reason and it's _Hina_mori." Amu stressed the Hina part in her name

"Sorry Himamori." Nikaido messed up her name yet once again.

Amu didn't even bother to correct him this time. How come no one acknowledged Ikuto. Is he really invisible? No, it's not possible. Those things are only real in fan fictions and anime. The day went by fast. Every person who teased Amu, Ikuto would go and do something to that person. He would make them fall or get them scared. The Amu would thank Ikuto and go on with the day. No one said a thing about Ikuto.

Amu had to accept the fact that Ikuto was only visible to her. Amu showed Ikuto her tree during lunch. She didn't tell him about the roof though. She still needs her own spot for herself to think. during most of the classes Ikuto kept Amu company. Sometimes she thought she was going crazy and made up Ikuto. Then when Ikuto does his little tricks on the kids she realizes this is all reality.

* * *

She didn't know her life was going to change like this. When school was over she didn't wait for Ikuto. She just went to the market to but food for dinner. When she got their she grabbed a basket and started looking for ingredients. She picked up some boneless salmon, her favorite. She bought some eggs, breadcrumbs, and flour. When she was done buying everything she left the store with the bags in hand. It was getting late so Amu took a sort cut through an alley way. She went a bit slow, because of the puddle and she didn't want to fall.

Amu saw two guys at the end of the path. She kept on going in silence. As she passed them one of them grabbed her wrist causing her to jump off her boar which kept on going without her. She mumbled 'traitor' to her board.

"Wanna have some fun with us girly?" The man who grabbed Amu's wrist asked in a slurred voice. It was obvious he was drunk.

"No thank you." Amu said annoyed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Not so fast." The other man grabbed her other wrist. They pinned her two the wall.

Amu didn't know what to do. Where was Ikuto when you need him? And as if on cue another man comes into the ally.

"Let go of her."

"Wanna have some fun to? I'm going first though." One of the man said

"I said let go of her. I'm pretty sure my boss wouldn't be to happy knowing she's used." Then one of them lets go of Amu.

"Oh yeah? We saw her first so if you want her you're going to have to fight for her." The drunkard said putting his fist up.

The man came closer to the drunk guy and you could tell it was Ikuto to the rescue. Amu gasped. The guy threw a punch at Ikuto's stomach and he swiftly dodged. Then Ikuto knocked the guy out in one punch.

"Need help over there?" Ikuto asked

"Nope." Amu used the shock from the guy who pinned her to the wall to her advantage. He wasn't paying attention to Ikuto and had loosened his grip on Amu. Amu moved around him quickly so now her back was facing his chest. She had his hand over her shoulder and picked him off the ground. Then she slammed him on the ground earning a groan from him.

"I learned a bit of Karate when I was younger." Amu said swiping the air with her hands.

"Yeah yeah. Good thing I was here or who knows what would have happened." Ikuto said

Amu shuddered at the thought. Then Amu remembered the guy Ikuto took out. He wasn't moving.

"Is he...dead?" Amu said shakily

"No. He's just unconscious. He should be up in a few hours. Lets get you home now" Ikuto said, nudging the man on the side to be sure.

Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style and picked up her grocery.

"H-hey! Let me down you pervert!" Amu proclaimed

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Nope." Ikuto answered right away.

Amu just pouted. Ikuto came past Amu's board and did something with his feet to make the board jump up into Amu's arms.

"Thanks...for everything," Amu said blushing

"Awe. My little strawberry is blushing."Ikuto teased.

Amu blushed more and 'hmphed' to him.

* * *

Ikuto jumped up to Amu's balcony and placed her down gently. Amu opened her double doors and went inside. She opened her door and went downstairs to drop off the dinner ingredients. She told her mom she was skipping out on Dinner.

"Ok. Ikuto how'd you know where I was?" Amu asked as she sat down next to Ikuto on her bed

"Since you have the necklace, I'll always know where you are," Ikuto said, laying down in her bed.

"Hey Ikuto, don't you want something to eat?" Amu asked him, getting up.

"No. I don't eat human food. However we do drink, but I'm not thirsty." Ikuto said turning on his side and his elbow supporting him.

"I'm gonna watch Skip Beat." Amu said turning her tablet on and going on the cruncyroll app.

"Can I watch with you?" Ikuto asked

"Uh...sure," Amu answered, sitting on the bed next to Ikuto

When the show was almost ending Ikuto glanced at Amu and saw she had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned off the device. He made her in a more comfortable position and laid her head on his chest. Then the two fell asleep.

**The Next Morning- Still Normal P.O.V.-**

"Amu wake up!" Amu's mother called from downstairs.

Amu stirred. She felt warm so she cuddled into what she thought was a pillow. The she heard a chuckle. She jolted up straight then she sighed in relief. She's got to remember that she's living with an invisible boy who only she can see. She glared at the teen. They both got ready and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm hanging out with some friends today. I'll be back later," Amu said, grabbing the house keys and making sure her purse had everything she would need.

"Alright, have fun," Her mother replied with a smile

Amu waved to her mother while at the door so Ikuto could get out. She closed the door and started walking. This time she didn't take her skate board.

"So, Wanna go see what the human world looks like?" Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him to the mall.

"Lets go," Ikuto, said smirking.

**8/1/14**

* * *

**A.N.- Hey guys. Thanks for reading. So here's the thing. For this last paragraph it's a Saturday which is why Amu and Ikuto went to the mall. Anyways R&amp;R please. I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I get 5 reviews. That's all I'm asking for. so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Wish

**A.N.- I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update faster. My computer was broken I just fixed it (10/28/14). Anyways thank you all for reviewing. Also I got Instagram and Kik. My names for them are the same as my FFN account. It's (Animefungirl12). Just Animefungirl12, don't add those parenthesis. Anyways tell me you Instagram and Kik and I'll message you/ follow you. Btw my Instagram account has like almost. 100 followers, and It shud be a pic of a girl with tan skin and long brown hair. Add me please!**

**Thanks-**

_**ShadowNeko539-Chapter 2**_

Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the plot. Here's the update and I hope you like it.

_**qwinyne101- Chapter 2**_

Yeah it takes quite a while for me to update 'cause now I have school. Also you know about the issue with my computer. I'm glad you like reading my stories. Thank you for such a kind review. It made me so happy. I hope you like this chapter a lot.

_**All Anime- Chapter 1,2**_

Ikr that's why I added it in. I mean I would faint too. Now see how Ikuto's reacts. Hope you like this chapter.

_**Guest- Chapter 1**_

Ehh, I don't really care, lol. Thanx for the negative review. It doesn't make me feel sad. It makes me laugh and gives me thicker skin. Your comment does make me work harder though and I hope you opinion changes soon.

_**Cici- Chapter 2**_

Thnx for the review. Also don't worry. This is only the beginning. Utau has to be a snob but I promise everything is going to change soon. I can't give much out cuz that'd spoil everything. Hope you like this chapter.

_**Guest88- Chapter 2**_

Thanks for the review. Lol I don't think my stories are that good. Lol. Your review was funny, hope you like the chapter.

_**Magical girl4- Chapter 2**_

Thanks for the review. Also once again thanks for finding my mistake. I'll be making more plot now 'cause of my silly mistake. Who cares, that means more for you to read and sadly but happily more to type. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Shika Yuuka- Chapter 2**_

Awee thnx. Here's the update hope you like it.

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Wish**

**Recap-**

_**"So, wanna go see what the human world looks like?" Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him to the mall.**_

_**"Lets go," Ikuto said smirking.**_

* * *

**Edit- **** Oh my glob thanks _A Simple Minded Geek _For helping me with this. Thanxs for editing it.**

**Normal POV-**

"Ahh! Ikuto put me down, I think I can walk through the puddles," Amu said in surprise.

"No, I m-must protect m-my master," Ikuto said, bursting into laughter after putting Amu down. Gladly no one was around or they would've thought she was an alien.

Amu 'hmphed' and walked off. She did some window shopping; Ikuto trailing behind looking closely at what she looked at.

"Ikuto, lets go to this cafe. It's the best in the city and we can get a great deal."

Ikuto agreed and they were on their way across the street. They walked side by side while Amu explained the surroundings to Ikuto. He learned that a butterfly's were meant to be caught and released or just to admire. Not to swallow...Oh well, everyone learns.

When they got to the cafe they were met by a hostess who led Amu to the only available seat, which was a corner window, two seat booth. Amu ordered more because Ikuto can't order for himself because of the circumstances. Amu blushed a slight pink since she bought two slices of cake. She decided to go with one chocolate smoothie and asked for two straws. The waitress, confused, did as told within five minutes. Ikuto kept making teasing comments on how Amu chewed,swallowed,and drank.

"That's it!" Amu exclaimed, but then look around embarrassed because no one else saw Ikuto. Amu left the money on the table and stormed out of the cafe with Ikuto following behind.

"Amu... Amu... Amu..?" Ikuto tried, but sadly failed in getting the pinkette's attention.

"Sorry, but stop with your teasing. It's annoying the hell out of me," Amu finally replied much to Ikuto's relief. He thought she was never going to talk to him.

"Sorry," Ikuto said in a sincere tone.

"Nah, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I mean- I was a bit harsh. Besides, I have to admit, that was funny," Amu said confessing how she really felt.

"A bit?" Ikuto had a questioning look spread across his face.

"Oh look what we have here;the anime geek. Oh and what's she doing? Oh that's right, she's talking to herself. Wow no life much? Lets go girls," Rima said, getting a high five from Utau and the other girls.

"Oh she's going to pay big time," Ikuto whispered to himself,but didn't go unnoticed by Amu.

'What?! No, Ikuto don't you dare. Wait...How am I doing this?' Amu had a weird and confused expression drawn upon her face.

'I guess it's a new ability that comes along with the lock?' Ikuto suggested.

'Maybe, at least I can talk to you without making myself look any stupider now,' Amu said while glancing at her lock.

"Time for revenge, Master," Ikuto said aloud with a sly smirk.

Ikuto walked over to the chatting girls and he gently blew through his lips like you would to cool down something. This gentle blow however had a huge affect making all the wet and dirty fallen leaves got stuck into the girls freshly pampered hair.

Moments later shrieks were heard.

"Ahh! My hair! This took forever!"

"Ah! I'm so having my daddy sue Mother Nature!"

"Jeez, stop screaming. People will think you're being raped," Amu commented to the girls unharmed by the leaves and walked off to the mall with Ikuto jumping from tree to tree.

"You can come down now," Amu said sighing to herself, while taking a seat on the bench. Ikuto was hiding inside of a fake plant in cat form. She didn't even wanna ask why.

Amu took out a dime from her pocket and was about to make a wish at the water fountain.

'Ikuto, please try and not to listen to this,' Amu said in a pleading tone.

'I'll try,' Ikuto responded

'I wish...' Amu then tossed it in where the coin vanished in the water.

Ikuto felt bad. Even though he tried, he couldn't. Now that he knew, he has a whole different mission and plans to make sure it came true.

'Ikuto, lets go! I wanna go see Game Stop. I heard the Attack on Titan's game is cheaper now!' Amu telepathically cheered.

Ikuto just smiled and walked to the shop alongside his master's side like the loyal cat he is.

* * *

**Authors note- OMFG sorry it was so short. I'm so sorry. I promise the next one will be at least 3,000 words or more. I don't know how to add on. Anyways read my other story. Also can a girl kik me cuz i wanna talk about boy problems. Also follow me on Instagram and tell me in your reviews your Ig account or pm me and I'll follow you. Thanks for reading I'll update soon**

**Big thnx to 'A Simple Minded Geek' for helping. Your tha man/girl lmaoo**

**Happy Halloween folks**


	4. Chapter 4- What's Going On?

**AN- Hey, sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. So today's November 1st. My stomach hurts from all the candy the kids didn't take. Seriously barely anyone in my area trick or treats anymore. Like they're all so lazy and all the adults were on their cell phones. I wish I was born in 1990-1997. They had the most spirit. The 2000 is kinda what destroyed that. Ahh whatever just opinions. Thanks for the reviews. Also I made some changes to chapter 3 so kinda just skim through it please. Thanks. Anyways thank you all for reviewing it makes me very happy even though most of you are just shadow readers. You just follow and fav, but i don't know if you guys like what your reading or how I can improve. Ugh forget it. **

**Thanks;**

_**Magical girl- Chapter 3-**_

**I know right, now I won't have to worry about making more plot on how people don't notice them and stuff. Lol. Lmaoo I just had to add that part of what happened to the girls 'cause it actually happened to these girls I hate at school and I kinda said the exact same thing. Like bruh it was a miracle. Lmaoo. Anyways thanks for your review, hope you enjoy this fun filled chapter.**

_**A Simple Minded Geek- Chapter 3-**_

**I think I replied to you review in a pm, so yeah. In case here's the feedback. Thanks for the review. You saved me big time. Also I can't give away everything only on the third chapter. Yeah I told you that in the PM. anyways hope you like this chapter even though you may have read it before others. I'm kinda hoping you'll be my beta reader for a long time, 'cause you the bomb digidy. Lmaoo**

_**turtlegirl945- Chapter 3-**_

**Awe thanks for the review. Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter.**

_**Hannah L-Sama- Chapter 3-**_

**Thanks for the review and oh my gosh. You guys are way too smart. I really don't wanna answer your question 'cause it'll kinda giveaway my plan. So sorry. If you really want to know message me or be surprised, at probably the last chapter. Lol sorry. Anyways hope you like the chapter.**

_**Guest- Chapter 3-**_

**Lol, what kind of author would I be if I gave away everything. Lol, you'll find out later on. Anyways I hope you like the chapter.**

_**sara28- Chapter 3-**_

**I can't understand Spanish, but I'm glad Google translate can. Thnx Awee. Espero que disfruten de como la historia va en la medida. Whoo! Took some time to translate that. Hope it helped and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Shika Yuuka- Chapter 3-**_

**Thanks, I'm pretty sure your going to be happy with this chapter. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara -_-"**

* * *

**11/1/14**

**Chapter 4- What's Going On?**

**Recap-**

**_ "_**_**Amu took out a dime from her pocket and was about to make a wish at the water fountain.**_

_**'Ikuto, please try and not to listen to this,' Amu said in a pleading tone.**_

_**'I'll try,' Ikuto responded**_

_**'I wish...' Amu then tossed it in where the coin vanished in the water.**_

_**Ikuto felt bad. Even though he tried, he couldn't. Now that he knew, he has a whole different mission and plans to make sure it came true.**_

_**'Ikuto, lets go! I wanna go see Game Stop. I heard the Attack on Titan's game is cheaper now!' Amu telepathically cheered.**_

_**Ikuto just smiled and walked to the shop alongside his master's side like the loyal cat he is."**_

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

"Welcome home sweet!" Amu's mother, Midori, called from the kitchen.

"Mmm...What's that nice aroma mama?" Amu inquired while setting her things down.

"Just some of the turkey I made." Her mother replied seeming as if it were not a huge deal.

"What's the occasion?" Amu asked with a tone saying 'You only make such things for a party or something like that'.

"No occasion. We just haven't had a dinner together as a family for a while. I thought 'why not today?'" Midori said setting up the table.

"Can I help set up the table?" Amu offered her assistance.

"Oh no! It's ok, I got this. You head upstairs and I'll call you when food's ready." Midori said sending Amu off to go wash herself.

"Ok then, whatever you say mama." Amu said cautiously. As she was half way up the steps, she heard her mother whispering to herself.

"What am I going to do? How will I break the news to her?" Midori asked as if blaming herself.

Amu thought about what her mother said as she walked into her room. However, the situation got thrown out of her head when she saw a certain somebody on her laptop. Apparently 'it' roaming through her history log!

"Get off of that!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You...You like yaoi!" Ikuto said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! Little ghost pervert." Amu said mumbling the last part.

"I'm your little ghost pervert." Ikuto said cupping her cheeks. Amu blushed fiercely and was drawing back from Ikuto. To much of a close proximity. She hasn't really experienced this before and it was all so new.

"Don't you have and weekend homework?" Ikuto said making Amu jump.

"Oh shit, I forgot! I have to do and oral history report on the deceleration of independence." Amu said opening up a document on her laptop. It was labeled 'Oral History Speech'.

"Glad you have me, right?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"It's because of you I forgot." Amu said counterattacking his statement.

"Oh don't say that. I did help you out today." Ikuto said remembering what happened to the girls.

"Oh yeah...thanks by the way." Amu said giving him a pat on the back.

"Sweetie open the door for daddy! Dinner's ready!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Amu shouted so her mother could hear.

"Want me to bring anything back? We're having turkey." Amu said trying to get some food into the empty pit.

"No thanks, I don't like human food." Ikuto said before plopping onto Amu's bed and closing his eyes.

"Ok then..." Amu said walking down the stairs.

"Welcome home papa!" Amu said giving him a brief hug before taking a seat at the table.

"Lets eat." Amu said about ready to dive into the turkey.

Her parents were acting a bit suspicious. Midori served the food and they all ate. That is, until, Amu broke the silence.

"What's going on?" Amu asked looking at her mom in the eye.

"Umm... Well... Uh... Honey can you please?" Midori said looking at husband for help to delivering the news.

"Oh! Umm... Well... Amu. You're mother and I have something very important to say. We talked over this a lot and came up with a final decision. We think it's about time to tell you this as we think you're mature enough." Her dad said obviously stalling.

"Can you just get to it?" Amu asked impatiently.

"Of course. We took some time into this and well... We're going to be-" Her dad got cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh look at that! Who could that be?" Her dad said enthusiastically and glad he doesn't have to tell her the news.

"Oh um-it's grandma. Come on in. What brings you here?" Her dad asked looking at Midori.

"Oh, well, after hearing about the situation I thought I could help." Grandma replied with a smile thinking she just solved everything.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Amu yelled getting more agitated at the suspense. It was killing her.

"You didn't tell her yet? Well then I guess I'll tell her. Your parents are moving to Spain for a year." Grandma said leaving everyone in shock.

"What?!" Amu screamed.

**12/23/14**

**Edit; 12/25/14- Thank you so much _'A Simple Minded Geek'. _She helped me re-edit the story. Man I make a lot of mistakes. Something I need to improve on. Oh look! A new years resolution. **

* * *

**AN- I'm so horrible. lmaoo what A cliffy. I kept on thinking of what it was that I could use for what Midori had to tell Amu. I was completly stumped. Lmaoo. Anyways hope you guys like the chapter. Please review. Wow it took me like almost 2 months to make this. lmaoo anyways. Merry Christmas. I'm on break now so I thought why not update. That's all. Until next time then. Oh and sorry it's short. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Btw it's like 3 am here now lol.**


	5. Chapter 5- Say What Now

**AN- Hay guys, It's been a while now hasn't it. Lol last time I updated was months ago...well since school is winding down I'm back sooo lets get on with the chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed. I Don't Own Shugo Chara**

**START- 6/6/15**

**Chapter 5- Say What Now**

**Recap;**

**""Can Someone tell me what's going on?!" Amu yelled getting more agitated at the suspense. It was killing her.**

**"You didn't tell her yet? Well then I guess I'll tell her. Your Parents are moving to Spain for a year." Grandma said leaving everyone in shock.**

**"What?!" Amu screamed"**

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

After Amu was done hyperventilating and had calmed down she asked her grandmother to repeat herself.

"I said your parents are moving to Spain! Jeez, if you want I can lend you my hearing aid," Grandma offered which Amu immediately turned down the offer. She was now glaring at her parents.

"How come you didn't tell me any sooner?" Amu looked into her parent's eyes with hurt in her own.

"Well we were going to, like right now actually..." Midori said looking down.

"...Looks like Grandma beat us to it," Midori sheepishly chuckled looking of to the side.

"Wait, am I coming too?" Amu asked pointing to herself.

"Actually no, this is strictly all business. Your Grandmother was supposed to come tomorrow," Tsumugu said glaring at Grandmother.

",You're going to be moving in with her, up in Tallahassee." Her dad finished off.

Amu only had a face that resembled a person's if they had just found out the world was going to be ending.

Just as her legs were about to snap there was just so another knock at the door.

'Oh great, more bad news for me.' Amu thought as her mom went to go open the door.

Two young teens, one familiar let themselves into the house smiling.

"Why hello there , . I'm Utau Tsukiyomi and this is my elder brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The young blonde said ever so gracefully.

"Oh, um hi...If you don't mind but what exactly are you doing here?" Mrs. Hinamori asked confused.

"Oh we heard about the situation and decided to drop by. We're friends of Amu." Utau said grinning with a smile that went from cheek to cheek. You couldn't even see the lie that was spewing out of her mouth. It was so convincing even Amu was starting to believe her.

"Oh these are your friends you spoke about?" Mr. Hinamori asked about to take a picture of them before Midori snapped at his hand for his rude behavior.

"Anyways, we are here to let you know that Amu can move in with us until your return." Utau said in such a sweet way which was also very compelling.

'Just who does this girl think she is?' Amu thought in her mind as she eyed the girl up and down. Ikuto gave her a reassuring look and she calmed herself down.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Mrs. Hinamori said becoming very uneasy. 'Should she trust these people?' Midori thought looking at them.

"Oh on the contrary! I can rest assure you that Amu will be in safe hands with us, won't you Amu?" Utau said as she gave Amu a look almost making her hypnotized to say the following.

"Of course, these are my friends who have been looking after me for a while now. I have full faith in them, so please don't make me move with grandmother to the border. I wish to stay here with my friends until you return." Amu said ever so flawlessly. Utau grinned at her work, Ikuto smirked at his sibling's job.

"If you say so then...I'm going to miss you, we'll come back as soon as we can, until then stay strong Amu." Midori said hugging the dear life out of the pinkette. Amu began to tear up at the thought of not seeing her parents for such a long time.

"Well I think we should go and meet your parents." Midori said grinning.

That was when Ikuto and Utau froze, they didn't think her parents would want to see their parents.

"Oh you didn't think I was going to let my little Amu into some house until I get to know the guardians now did you." Midori said chuckling.

"We shall be coming by tomorrow, leave your address and we'll come around 8." Mr. Hinamori said giving them a sticky note and pen.

Utau steadily scribbled onto the paper and handed it back to Mr. Hinamori in which he passed it to his wife.

"Tomorrow then." Midori smiled leading them out of the house, even grandma but not before giving her granddaughter a bear hug.

Amu headed up straight for her room and opened the balcony door and just as she thought he had been waiting right there for her.

"What the hell was that!" Amu whisper yelled at him making sure her parents wouldn't suspect anything.

"That was me serving you master," Ikuto said smirking.

"Serving me my ass, how the hell did they see you, aren't you invisible or some shit, and who was that girl?" Amu asked all at once.

"Well first off, I couldn't have you going off to some place else, secondly they were only able to see me because I went back to my world and got this bracelet that allows me to become visible to the naked human eye. However the effect only last as long as I have the bracelet on me so this is just temporary. As for the girl, she is my younger sister. She was able to be seen for the same reason as I, plus I needed her help or else my plan wouldn't have worked. I mean what kind of parent would allow their teenage daughter to go live with some random male teen," Ikuto said smirking once again.

"Oh, so all that was for me?" Amu asked pointing at herself.

"Don't start getting all mushy," Ikuto said sighing as he lied down on the pink haired girl's bed.

Amu's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as to what the male was trying to get at.

"Wait, you have parents?" Amu asked suddenly

Ikuto sighed before responding.

"Why yes Amu, I do have parents, however not the best ones. I'm not going to be able to come to school tomorrow, I have to go back to my world to pick up a few things so that everything goes right when your parents come over." Ikuto said getting up.

"Wait, you have to leave now?" Amu asked hoping he could stay for some strange reason.

"Awe, little Amu going to miss me," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Of course not!" Amu said folding her arms over her chest.

"Wear something cute." Ikuto said winking before jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the moonlight.

Amu muttered a few incoherent words as she made her way to the bathroom to wash away the light blush that made her face from Ikuto's comment. Amu soon fell asleep as she thought about how tomorrow would turn out.

**END; 6/16/15**

* * *

**AN- Hay there, I finally finished. I know this isn't much but hay! I didn't know what to write, anyways I'll try harder on the next chapter. Anyways i have one more week of school left. Today is my one year of being an author on Fan fiction lol. Then this Friday is my birthday lol June 19. I'm turning 13 and then it'll be legal for me to actually own this account. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I hope to update soon again on my birthday.**


	6. IM SO SAD RN

PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY!

Okay so first of all I'm soooo sorry. I'm just going to get straight to the point.

**1\. There will be no more updates to (Love Always Finds A Way) Or (Only For Me To See)**

**2\. I'm shifting over to Watt pad**

Please don't hate me. I've been long debating about wether I should do this. Oh god, watt pad has literally taken over my life. In the past year I've read just about every story for this archive, don't give me that look...yes...I mean _everything..._

Anyways there are no more stories that are catching my interest anymore. I'm not trying to be mean I swear, I've tried reading some more fan fictions for shugo chara but I just can't do it anymore. Watt pad has a greater variety and selection for me. The stories on there are far more professional (not that I'm one to speak) and interesting.

I will be republishing these two stories on Watt pad. The titles will be the same but It's not going to be under the fanfiction label. I feel like I can make the story so much better if it were just a regular fictional romance story. You guys get me ?

I'm already in the process of recreating ever chapter. I'll be changing the names and there will be mayjor changes so please be sure to read everything. Especially those who were reading Only For Me To See. I'm going to be changing that up quite a bit. There will be new/diff. characters in each story and I will also be taking out characters to make the story easier for me to handle.

On wattpad I don't need wifi to read or write my storys which I can do straight from the app. I have a samsung galaxy S3 so i don't have the document part on my phone. On watt pad i believe its on all devices ? Not sure but wattpad makes everything easier for me. So please understand that these are not my only reasons. There is much more as for my move to watt pad.

You can just look up my name which will always and forever be

**Animefungirl12**

I already have a story published called (Miss Placed Baggage) Please check it out. TYSM and ill be pubilishing the last ever chapters of these two storys shortly. I can't keep writing for this fandom anymore. I'll be continuing the storys differently on my watt pad.

Thanks to those who have always been there for me since the beginning. If you want you can still Pm me as I will be checking back onto the site every month or so just to see whats been going on.I also get emails every time i get a message so please message me if you have further questions.


End file.
